


A Whole Lot of Stubborn

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, Female Reader one shot, Female reader insert, NSFW, One Shot, Owen Grady / Female Reader - Freeform, Owen Grady NSFW, Owen Grady SMUT, Owen Grady one shot, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader isn't exactly welcomed with open arms when she's instructed by Mr. Masrani to study and observe Owen and the raptors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Lot of Stubborn

“I don’t care _what_ Mr. Masrani said, you are not going anywhere near my raptors.” The man towering over you balled his hands into fists, all but hissing through clenched teeth.

You quickly finished tying your hair into a messy bun. “There’s one of two ways we can do this, Owen. 1, you stand down and let me do my job or 2, you’re escorted off the island. Your choice.”

Owen scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stepped back. “You’re bluffing. They wouldn’t do that. These raptors imprinted on me as soon as they were born, we have a relationship. They are _mine._ ”

“And they’ll continue to be _yours_ if you back off and let me do my job. Despite what you might think, I’m not here to take anyone’s job and I’m certainly not here to step on any toes. Now what do you say, Owen, we have a truce?”

The raptor alpha looked at Barry, his right hand man, who nodded curtly. Owen turned his gaze back on you and pointed a finger. “You listen to everything you’re told, got that? One wrong move –“

“I’m just here to observe.”

“Yeah… well, you can observe from inside. You’re not getting your hands on ‘em.”

And that’s exactly what you did. For 3 months you stood inside the observation area watching them run drills and how they interacted with each other. The only time a bulletproof and earthquake resistant piece of glass wasn’t between you and them was when they were in their steel muzzles. Even then, you weren’t allowed within one foot.

It wasn’t hard to see that Owen was right, the raptors and their alpha did have a relationship. He gave an order, and they, more or less, obeyed. Their training wasn’t that much different than the way one might train a dog. Owen held a clicker in his hand, using it to gain their attention. When they did something right, they earned a treat. Every day they showed improvement. Their attention didn’t wander as much, they focused harder on Owen, ran the drills better every time… all in all, they were getting closer to being ready for public viewing.

And then one day, Barry cradled your elbow in the palm of his hand, talking low, close to your ear. “Owen has to leave early. So if you want to get in there, tonight’s your chance.”

You didn’t want to get in there to undermine Owen and the relationship he has worked so hard at creating with the raptors. You wanted to get in there because you were crazy curious about them. Yes, you had seen them in action, watched them run hundreds of drills, tear apart pigs, and get rewarded with rats, but you hadn’t been allowed to touch one. Until that night.

Barry led you over to Blue and turned your hand over so it was palm up. “Not so different from a dog. You’re showing them you mean them no harm, that you trust them. Plus, it gives them a chance to smell you better.”

“But… my wrist?”

“It’s a pheromone spot.” He shrugged as if that explained everything.

Holding your breath as the raptor bucked uneasily in her restraints, you did as you were instructed. Blue snorted, blowing hot breath from her nose against the exposed skin. Large eyes drilled into you, setting loose a hundred butterflies in the small confines of your belly.

Barry held your hand in place while he reached over with his free hand and pat her on the neck. “Easy, girl, easy.” You knew he was talking to Blue, but the smooth tenor of his voice calmed your frayed nerves.  

Before long, Blue calmed down enough that Barry rest your hand on her snout, your wrist still exposed. The raptor huffed nervously, but didn’t twitch. “God, she really is beautiful.” That was it. From that moment on, you were hooked. Every chance you got, you were getting the raptors used to your smell, your voice, your presence. But that didn’t mean they didn’t scare you. Especially when they were running drills. They were crazy scary when they hunted.

Somehow, you kept your almost nightly visits with the raptors a secret, barely convincing Barry to do the same. So when Owen asked you to join him on the overhead ramp as he led a drill, you thought for sure he had found out.

Owen held the clicker above his head, pressing the button several times. “Hold!”

Blue’s wide eyes darted back and forth from her alpha to you. You could tell by the head tilt that she was confused by your presence. She barked as she slid to a stop, her three sisters right behind her.

“That’s new.”

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you tried to sound curious even though you know exactly what he was talking about. “What’s new?”

He narrowed his eyes slightly, crinkles forming at the corners. “She’s back talking.”

“How can you tell?” You grabbed at the railing and worked hard at him not seeing you shift nervously on your feet.

“See that?” He pointed, and just as he did, you saw Blue tap that large, curved claw they used for killing. Delta barked back once before tapping her own claw. “Somethin’s off with them today. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bring you out yet.”

“No! Please let me stay.”

It was too late, Owen’s mind was already made up. He clicked the device in his hand three times, trying to catch the attention of his raptors, but they were too busy conversing to pay him any mind. He grunted in frustration and clicked it again, harder before snapping loudly. “Hey! Don’t give me that shit! Up here!”

Delta, Echo, and Charlie snapped their jaws in frustration, but looked up, locking their eyes on Owen, but not Blue. Her tail whipped back and forth as she leveled you with a gaze you had become all too familiar with. It used to drive ice through your veins, but as of late, it had begun to calm any nerves you might have.

“The hell is going on with you, Blue?” Owen’s gravelly voice made you jump and you tripped over your own feet in the process. You pitched over the railing, and your sweat slicked hands slipped off the metal surface with a squeal. Landing on your right hip and elbow, you cried out from the impact, and for a moment everything was quiet.

People called out and an alarm began to wail, but the sound that got your attention was the call of the raptors as they seemed to realize there was something new to chase. You pushed your shaking hands into the earth and started to work your way backward to the steel gate. A fear you never felt flooded every fiber of your being as they leapt from their earlier position and came at you.

With a quick glance over your shoulder, you saw Owen slam the green button that would open the gate. Deep down you knew you weren’t going to make it, that opening the gate was pointless because the raptors were so much faster than you. But if that were the case, they should have been tearing you limb from limb by now. You whipped your head around just in time to see Blue slide to a stop in front of you, her tail swung back and forth with enough power to blow your hair back. She gave three quick barks and tapped her claw into the dirt. Her sisters slid to a stop, sending dirt flying through the air. They barked back, clearly arguing with the older raptor. Owen was shouting out commands as the gate slowly opened, but it was obvious they weren’t listening to him.

You continued to push away from them, using your left leg for leverage as you crept closer and closer to safety. Blue looked over her shoulder and you would swear she nodded at you. She growled low in her throat before turning her attention back to her sisters.  

The adrenaline surging through your system made you shake, doing little to aid your escape and once again, you thought you weren’t going to make it. That Delta, Charlie, and Echo would defy Blue’s orders and charge you at any moment. So when a pair of large, calloused hands latched in your armpits, you screamed.

With the gate already closing, Owen picked you up and even though it was a risk, he turned his back on the raptors, all but diving into the holding area. Three raptors slammed into the gate, sending a shriek of metal through the air. They barked in frustration as Owen stood tall, glaring at them until they backed off. With an angry flick of their tails, they turned and ran into the trees.

Blue gave a bark when you stood on extremely shaky legs. “I’m ok,” was all you could muster. She took off after her sisters, calling after them until one of them barked back.

Barry was in front of you, large chocolate hands on your shoulders and bent at the waist. “Are you alright?”

The reality of what could have happened slammed into you like a ton of bricks, but you weren’t one for crying in front of other people so you bit the inside of your cheek and cleared your throat. “I’m fine, Barry.”

Owen spun around, the heel of his work boot digging into the dirt. “Get her to the doc.” His lips were a straight line as he ground his teeth.

“I said I’m fine, just sore.” Which was true. The on staff medical team wouldn’t find anything physically wrong with you besides a deep bruise on your hip and elbow.

He ran his tongue over his bottom teeth as he shook his head. “Unfuckingbelievable.”

“Owen, she seems to be ok.”

“Don’t, Barry.” His attention turned to you and you could feel the impact of his gaze like a blow to the chest. “I want you off this island, you hear me? You call up Mr. Masrani and you turn in your resignation.”

“But –“

He held up his hand. “No. I don’t want to hear it, I just want you gone.” With a roll of his shoulders, he stormed past you and got onto his motorcycle, spraying gravel against the paddock as he took off.

* * *

You got out of the Jeep slowly, hip screaming from the drive. When the door closed, Owen popped his head up from the other side of his motorcycle. “Thought you’d be on a boat.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not very good at taking orders.” You worked to hide the cringe of pain as you walked across the yard.

He rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his bike. “That’s obvious.”

“Barry told you.”

“Yup.”

Running a hand over your face, you groaned. “I’d say I’m sorry, Owen, but I’m not.”

“Sorry about going behind my back and upsetting everything I’ve worked for with them or for almost dying?”

“Damn it, Owen. That’s not -,”

He stood up suddenly, tipping over the bucket he had been sitting on. The off-white Henley he wore had various grease and oil stains. A wrench was clamped between very thick and grease slicked fingers. “Don’t you _damn it_ me, Y/N.”

“And why not, huh?” You followed him over to his work table, “you’re so damn protective, won’t let anyone from the outside near your precious raptors! So sue me for wanting to see them how you see them.”

He slammed the wrench down and grabbed a bandana from his back pocket, wiping furiously at his fingers. “You got what you wanted, a nice up close and personal fucking look. You happy now?”

“No, Owen. Falling into the middle of a fucking dinosaur cage doesn’t make me happy!”

“You know what, that not what this is about. This is about me and them. This is about how I’m their alpha. I have been there from the beginning. I have earned their trust.”

“Oh God, here we go with the alpha thing again. Yeah, I get it. You’re their alpha. But have you stopped to even consider the fact that they can trust more than one person?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but you didn’t give him the chance. “I’ve been with them, too. I’ve helped Barry perform their exams. I’ve spent countless hours letting them get to know me. If anything from today can be learned, it’s that they can trust other people. Blue protected me, Owen. She protected me from her sisters. She could have turned on me, but she didn’t.”

“Yeah, I saw.”

You dropped a hand on his wrist and felt his pulse race beneath your fingertips. When he wouldn’t look at you, you gave a firm squeeze until his eyes found yours. “What’s really bothering you about all of this? And don’t tell me it’s because _you’re their alpha._ ”

He rolled his eyes slightly, chewing on his bottom lip when you swept your fingers over his pulse point. “You could have died.”

“But I didn’t. You came in and pulled me out.”

“If Blue hadn’t stopped them –,”

“She did, though. And what’s with this change in attitude? I thought you hated me.” Even though you probably should have removed your hand, you didn’t, and you had a feeling he didn’t mind.

Owen stepped closer and flooded your senses with grease, day old cologne, the tangy bite of sweat, and leather. “I don’t hate you.” He reached up and brushed some hair behind your ear, running his thumb along the edge of your jaw where a bruise was starting to blossom.

Heat coursed through you, settling in the pit of your stomach. If one simple touch could do that, what would happen if… you pushed up to the balls of your feet and kissed him. He grunted in surprise, but when you nipped at his bottom lip, his fight melted away. A large hand fell to the small of your back, pulling you against him as the other wound through your hair. You molded into him, grabbed at his shoulders and the back of his neck, using his size to your advantage. He tasted like peppermint and hops, smelled like sweat and leather, you couldn’t wait to see what he felt like.

You pulled back, both of you breathing hard, and grabbed his hand, leading him into his bungalow. You’d been there a handful of times, so it wasn’t like you didn’t know where anything was. Once in the bedroom, you had just kicked off your Chucks when he turned you around and kissed you. This kiss was different than the one outside. This one was aggressive, possessive, and so very thorough.

Calloused hands grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head. Your bra was next, followed by your khaki shorts and panties. His clothes joined the ever growing pile before you sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped your hand around the base of his substantial length. He hummed low in his throat when you licked your lips. You looked up at him as you took him in your mouth, flicking your tongue into the slit. His head fell back and he buried his hands in your hair. You worked him in and out, slowly at first, swirling your tongue around the velvet cockhead as your hand pumped the base. You opened your throat, taking as much of him in as you could. His hips bucked with every bob of your head, grunting and telling you _fuck yes, that’s it baby_.

He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you up, kissing you until it hurt as he dropped you to the bed. He covered your body with his, all muscles and hard lines, grinding into you, hands groping and digging into your softer flesh. His mouth and tongue moved down your neck, over your collar bones and to your breasts, where he sucked and kissed your nipples, tugging them roughly between his teeth. His beard burned your skin, but you wanted more of it, grabbing the back of his head and urging him down. He happily obliged, pulling in a deep breath as he buried his nose into your hip.

You moaned almost embarrassingly as he drug his fingers through your wet folds, pressing one and then two into you. He swirled his tongue around your clit, pulling it between his teeth and sucked hard as he pumped his fingers, crooking them just right so they brushed over the spot that would send you reeling. And he succeeded. Fucking you with his fingers and tongue, you came apart at the seams, crying out his name and writhing on the bed.

Sitting back, he wiped your slick from his beard with the back of one hand while stroking himself with the other. He crawled up and smirked when you arched your back and grabbed at his shoulders. He dropped his head and kissed you. Gone was the peppermint and hops, all you could taste was you surrounded by the earthy smell one adapted after working closely with the raptors. You sucked his tongue deep into your mouth desperate for more.

The wide head of his cock pressed into you slowly until he was fully seated. His hip bones settled against yours as you kissed, letting your body adapt to the sheer size of him. You set your feet flat on the bed and used them for leverage, pushing up into Owen, squeezing as you moved. His chest vibrated as he moaned. Inch by inch, he slowly pulled back before snapping his hips forward, filling the room with a wet smack and two very satisfied grunts. He dropped his head and watched as he fucked you, your slick shining off him in the fading sunlight. Each of you grunted when your bodies connected, his balls slapping your ass.

He reached up and grabbed the headboard, using it for leverage to pump into you harder and faster, driving his thumb against your clit until you came with a shout of his name and your nails digging into the small of his back. The orgasm took your breath away, coursing through you like lava, burning everything it touched. You urged him to come, asking him to _fuck you harder_. Your head would have hit the headboard had you not reached up and braced your hands against it. His hips stuttered as he pulsed, pushing even harder, snapping his hips at an unbelievable pace until he was completely spent.

With his chest heaving, Owen fell heavily to his side, pulling you with him. You draped your leg over his hip, reveling in the feel of his calloused and heavy hand on your thigh. You ran your thumb over his kiss swollen bottom lip, smirking when it quirked in the way you thought was really sexy.

He traced a finger over the dark purple bruise, pushing up to his elbow so he could get a better look at it. “You sure you’re ok?”

Mirroring him, you pushed his chin up so you were looking at each other. “Owen, I’m fine. I promise.”

Something flashed behind his eyes before he blinked heavily. When his eyes opened, whatever you had seen was gone. “Good, cuz I’m gonna need you on the top of your game tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“We’re running a new drill.”

“Yeah?” You tried not smiling, but failed miserably.

He shrugged subtly. “Figure Blue trusts you.”

You hugged him, tucking your head into his neck, breathing him in. “Thank you.”

Pressing a kiss to your temple, Owen pulled you to him as he lay back. He swept his thumb over your shoulder, squeezing your bicep, callouses digging into your skin. “No, thank you.”


End file.
